A Time for Healing
by VictorNikkiFan
Summary: The Newman family go on vacation to Hawaii for a few weeks for relaxation.


**A TIME FOR HEALING THE FAMILY**

**CHAPTER 1: FAMILY GATHERING:**

As Victor and Nikki finish their dinner with the family, Victoria and Nick state they need to go upstairs and get their suites in order. Victor tells them in a little while he'll come to their suites to talk to the two of them. Michael and Katherine look at Victor and Nikki and tell them congratulations and welcome home. Michael states he needs to get home to his family and Katherine states she has a date with Murphy. She tells Nikki she'll see her tomorrow. Victor takes a hold of Nikki's hand and tells her he wants to talk about the surprise for the family. He tells her that everything the family has been through the past 2 years they need some time together. He's decided they should go on vacation to Hawaii for a few weeks. Nikki looks surprised and states, "How long have you been planning this?" Victor tells her since he was in the hospital and noticed that their family stood by his side that entire time. We deserve some happiness and the most important part is to get this family back on track now that we know who my only 2 children are. I'm so happy the DNA tests turned out the way they did. Remember I told you in Belgium the only children I ever wanted were Nicholas and Victoria.

I feel that we should leave as soon as possible and begin the healing of this family. You and I are on the right track but we need to make sure this family is strong before we take on Adam and Ashley. Michael is taking care of the details for us to get back the ranch and NE. I want Phyllis and Nick and Victoria and JT to work on their marriages also. I don't want to see anymore divorces within the Newman family. Nikki is sitting there with tears in her eyes, and states, "Victor I don't think I've officially apologized to you for our last marriage breaking up because I thought I could do better with David. I'm truly sorry for that. If I wouldn't have been so selfish none of this would have happened." Victor looks at her and states, "We both made mistakes in that marriage that's why we worked on our past in Belgium. I have forgiven you because how many times did I cheat on you during our other marriages? We both have learned from our past and now it's time for us to move on. You and I deserve this future and happiness."

Nikki asks Victor if they should tell the children where they are going. Victor tells her in a few minutes, he wants some alone time before they give their children the good news. They notice that Abby is coming near their table. She asks if she can sit down. She looks at Victor and states, "I'm sorry that you aren't my dad. At least you gave me everything I wanted before I found out the truth of my paternity." Nikki just shakes her head and says, "I can't believe you have the nerve to come over here and say that to Victor. He did everything he knew to make you happy after Brad passed away." Abby tells Nikki that she has nothing to say to her and reminds Nikki that she lost her house to Ashley and better deal with that. "You may have won Victor for now but he will get bored with you and return to my mom real soon." Victor looks at Abby and states, "What is the matter with you. You don't come over to our table and insult Nikki this way. It's very disrespectful and I'm not going to tolerate it; besides I'm not your father and I have no interest in talking with you. I can tell you're not a Newman for being a disrespectful snot. I have no plans to return to your mom ever, and the ranch is only temporarily your home. You'll see soon the real Newman family and what we are capable of doing to people who do bad things to us. Please leave our table and don't talk to us again." As she leaves, Victor looks at Nikki and tells her that he's very glad their children never acted the way that Abby just did. Victor states that he now more than ever can't wait to take back the ranch and NE and wipe the smiles off of those three people sitting over there. He tells Nikki not to worry about what Abby said regarding Ashley. Nikki states, "I'm not worried about it I already won the prize and I know that you aren't going anywhere." Victor states, "Let's go upstairs and tell our kids in private."

Victor and Nikki leave the table hand in hand. They go upstairs to their suite. Victor calls each of the kids and asks them to come to his and Nikki's suite. The kids and family show up and Victor informs them that in two days the family is leaving on vacation to Hawaii for a few weeks to get the family relaxed and prepared to take on Ashley and Adam. Victoria and Nicholas look at each other in shock. Nick asks, "The entire family is going including spouses and grandchildren?" Victor says, "Yes the entire Newman family. Don't worry about NE and the ranch; while we are gone Michael is going to be taking care of the legal end of it and Katherine will be watching over both to make sure when we return there won't be any problems to get them back." Victoria and Nicholas go up to both of their parents to thank them and hug them. Victoria states, "Well, we better start to pack then. Where are we meeting to leave?" Nikki states, "We'll be having breakfast downstairs and then your dad's driver will be driving us to the Newman jet to leave." Victoria looks at Nick and says, "We should leave so mom and dad can have some alone time." Everyone including the grandkids thank Victor and Nikki for the vacation they are about to go on and leave.

Nikki goes and sits by Victor on the couch and thanks him for the special gift of vacation for their entire family. He looks her in the eyes, and puts both hands on her cheeks and starts to kiss her. He states, "Now for our evening to begin. I've missed you so much Nikki and I can't wait to start making new memories with you tonight." "Why, Mr. Newman what did you have in mind?" says Nikki. He takes both of her hands and she stands up by him. He starts to kiss her neck, and picks her up and takes her to the bed. Nikki tells Victor before they begin their evening she would like to take a shower. Victor says, "Ok we can take a shower together." Nikki just shakes her head and says, "You are so bad Mr. Newman." He says, "I'm only this way when it comes to you and us." Nikki gets up and goes to the closet to pull out their robes for after the shower.

She goes up to Victor and grabs his hand and walks him to the bathroom. She starts the water and starts to get undressed. Victor comes up behind her and starts to kiss her neck. He turns her around and helps her finish undressing as Nikki is doing the same for him. They both step inside the shower and he starts to kiss her again with the most passionate kiss they've shared since reuniting. They start to make love like they did two years ago. As they end their shower, Nikki grabs their robes and hands Victor's his. They put their robes on and walk out into their suite and sit on the couch. He continues to hold her and looks her in the eyes and states, "I've missed that intimacy with you." She agrees and says, "I've never shared that passion with anyone else but you Victor." He agrees and says, "We don't have to worry about that anymore. The only passion the two of us are going to share is with each other.

Nikki looks at Victor and states, "you look tired it's been a long day for you. Why don't we go to bed?" Victor agrees and goes to the bed. They climb in and Victor tells Nikki to "come here." She goes near him and he tells her he wants to cuddle with her. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck. Nikki states, "I've always felt safe in your arms and I've always felt so much love." Victor states, "This is how it should've always been between us. From now on it will be this way and I will make sure of it." Nikki turns around and they give each other a good night kiss and both drift off to sleep.

Mean while, in Nick's hotel suite Victoria and JT are there. The four of them are talking about the vacation that Victor is taking them on. Victoria asks, "Nick you never questioned who your father was did you?" Nick says, "No, I knew who my dad was and I'm so thankful that we are the only Newman children. I just can't wait for the day we take back what is rightfully ours and I can punch Adam and tell him good riddance. Victoria tells him that Adam isn't worth going to jail over. JT looks at Victoria and asks her why she didn't have to take a paternity test. Victoria says, "When I was born, mom didn't know who the father was and they took a DNA test and it turned out that I was daddy's daughter. Phyllis states, "Isn't it ironic that it took Victor to get shot in order for them to get back together?" Victoria says, "Phyllis even if daddy didn't get shot; they eventually would've gotten back together because the night mom left town she went and told him that she has always loved him with her entire heart and soul that's why she didn't marry Paul. She knew she wouldn't be truly happy knowing that daddy is and always will be her true love. I think we should leave the two of you alone since we have a big day tomorrow starting to pack and getting everything in order. Good night you two; see you for breakfast tomorrow."

**CHAPTER 2: THE NEXT MORNING:**

Victor wakes up and looks over at Nikki sleeping and kisses her on the cheek. Nikki starts to wake up and gives him a huge smile. He says, "Good morning my sweetheart." She says, "Good morning. Does your chest hurt?" He says, "No it doesn't." Nikki says, "Good so I guess our extra curricular activities didn't hurt you." Victor says, "No it didn't and either way we will be doing a lot more of that in Hawaii. There is something we need to discuss and that's the final wedding between us. Do you want to get married at the colonnade room or where?" Nikki looks at him and says, "I want us to get married at our ranch because as I said earlier it's where we started and where we will start again with our family. I want to wait to get married until we win the ranch back if you don't mind." Victor, "I won't mind waiting because I know I'll be marrying my princess again only this time it will be forever. Would you like to go down for breakfast before you meet with Katherine?" Nikki says, "Yes I would like that very much." With that the two of them get up and dressed and head downstairs.

As they enter, they notice Victoria and Nicholas and their families having breakfast. Nick and Victoria notice their parents and ask them to join them for breakfast. Victor pulls out the chair for Nikki and she sits down and he sits right next to her. Victoria and Nick ask what they have planned for the day. Nikki states she is going to see Katherine today and let her know what is going on. Victor states he's going to be getting the final plans ready for tomorrow's trip. Victoria and Nicholas say "thank you so much for this family vacation dad, it's long over due for the Newman family." Victor tells them that they are very welcome they need to be a united family for the long fight they are going to have once they return home.

As they are eating their breakfast, Paul walks in and notices the happy family. He walks up to the table and welcomes Victor and Nikki back to town. He tells them it's nice to see the Newman family so happy and Victoria chimes in "we are, the entire Newman family is going on vacation starting tomorrow." Paul states, "Well have a good time and I'll leave you alone because I'm meeting someone for breakfast." As he leaves, Nicholas tells Victoria she could've been nicer to Paul than what she was. Victoria tells him she was being very pleasant but she wants to make sure that all of my and dad's exes realize they are back together and stronger than ever. Victor looks at Victoria and states, "Sweetheart you don't have to worry about our exes, your mom and I aren't losing each other again. Paul has been a friend of your mom's for a very long time and he was just being polite. Besides, he knows how your mom feels about me and he probably isn't surprised to see us back together." Victoria states, "I'm just making sure that the Newman family stays in tact. If I have anything to say about it the two of you are going to live happily ever after because you two deserve it. I'm not going through another divorce between the two of you." Nikki,"Victoria you don't have to worry about that. I'm not going to lose your father again. We are each other true loves and we worked out all of our problems that have plagued us in the past while we were in Belgium."

Nikki stands up and says "I hate to leave early but I need to go meet Katherine." Everybody states that they understand and Victor stands and goes up to Nikki and gives her a kiss and tells her to hurry back because he'll miss her until she's back in his arms again. Nikki tells him she will hurry because she doesn't want Victor to get too lonely and start looking at other women. Victor states, "There's no need to worry about that because there's only one woman for me and I'm looking at her." With that Nikki leaves and Victor sits back down and joins the family. Victoria states, "Daddy it's so nice to see you and mom this way. It reminds me of when you were married and I was a little girl. Do you remember when we were toasting the New Year and you asked me what I wanted to toast to? I said that for the three of us to live happily ever after like in fairytales." Victor says, "I do remember and unfortunately that's not how it turned out but I promise you this; it will turn out that way from now on. Nick tells his dad that he has noticed a difference in him and mom and likes to see the two of them so happy and in love. This is the way it should be for us and no other family deserves all the happiness in the world than us.

Nikki goes to visit with Katherine. They sit down and Katherine offers her tea. Katherine looks at her and says, "Ok Nikki I see that glow again in you. The same look I saw before the two of you left for Belgium." Nikki, "Katherine I'll tell you that I'm glowing because my family is finally reunited and Victor and I are finally back together and have worked out all of our problems that have plagued us in the past. Katherine says, "So, this time it will work for the two of you?" Nikki states, "Yes it will because like I said we have worked out our problems. I especially enjoyed receiving the DNA tests and knowing that my children are his only children." Katherine says, "That must be a huge relief knowing that fact. I find it actually funny because Ashley has always tried to compete with you and she actually thought she could by taking over NE. I can't believe she had such nerve to do such a thing." Nikki says, "Oh she won't be there long nor will she own the ranch much longer. I'll tell you this Katherine as soon as my family returns to Genoa city we are going to fight for our ranch and NE. Katherine says, "Your family is finally united and I see it. So tell me when are the Newman's finally getting married again?" Nikki says, "As soon as the ranch belongs to the Newman's then Victor and I will be discussing our wedding. We plan on getting married there this time. You know this is going to be the last marriage for Victor and me finally." Katherine says, "It's about time the two of you get your act right. You and Victor have so much history and there is so much love between the two of you. Whenever anyone is around the two of you they can feel the love." Nikki says I don't mean to be rude but I need to get going so I can pack. I will give you a call as soon as we return home. Thank you for watching over NE and the ranch for us while we are gone we all appreciate it. After giving Katherine a hug, Nikki leaves.

Nikki returns to the GCAC and sees Victor talking with Michael. She goes to the table and gives Victor a kiss on the cheek. Victor asks her to sit down. Victor explains to Nikki that Michael and him are discussing there strategy plan on how to get NE and the ranch back and that Michael is going to be doing some behind the scenes work while they are gone. Nikki explains to Michael that she is so thankful for everything he has done for her family so far and tells him that she is going to owe him a lot more after she gets their ranch and NE back. Michael tells her that he is grateful and happy to help get back what's rightfully theirs because of some people being greedy and taking advantage of a situation. Michael excuses himself and says that he needs to go have dinner with his family before Lauren yells at him again for being late.

Victor asks Nikki if she would like to have dinner before they start to pack. He asks her how Katherine is doing. Nikki explains that Katherine is doing well and that she is very happy that the Newman family is finally back together. Victor looks at her and says, "Yes we are finally together. I can't wait for us to go on our vacation. It will be a pre-honeymoon for the two of us. I can't wait for the actual honeymoon itself though. I just want to thank you for always being by my side whenever I needed someone. I always have known that I could count on you and our children. Nikki states, "Victor, you know I'd never leave your side. I'll always be there for you through the good and the bad. I love you so much and can't wait for us to be husband and wife again." As they are enjoying their steak dinners, Adam comes up to the table and asks to speak with Victor. Victor tells him whatever he needs to say can be said in front of Nikki. Adam says, "I'm sorry that I went behind your back and took over NE. I never meant to hurt you Victor. I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping an eye on the company while you were gone." Victor looks at him and says, "You knew exactly what was being planned. Don't take me for a fool, I'm not a fool. You and Ashley had this planned all along. That's why she invited you to stay at the ranch during the divorce. You know what Adam, I'm so thankful you aren't my son. You have been so deceitful since the first day you showed up here in Genoa City. I'm going to tell you this, enjoy what you are doing for right now, because eventually my family will be getting NE and the ranch returned to us. Now I was enjoying my dinner with my beautiful wife so please leave so I can enjoy it again." Adam says, "Before I leave, it didn't take you long to get remarried did it?" Victor, "We aren't remarried yet, but as far as I'm concerned Nikki is my wife."

After Adam leaves, Nikki looks at Victor and says, "You know even though we aren't married yet, I also consider you my husband. As far as I'm concerned we should've always remained married since the first day we said "I do." I think we should probably go upstairs and start to pack for tomorrow." Victor agrees with her and they leave walking hand in hand. They return to their suite to find a vase with red and white roses in. Nikki looks at the vase and says, "That looks like the vase you gave me a couple of years ago when you promised it would always be full of fresh flowers." Victor goes up behind her and says, "That's because it is. I made sure that when they packed up our belongings that the vase came to the suite right away. I wanted to remind you of the love I've always felt for you since the first day I met you." He turns Nikki around and gives her a very passionate kiss. Nikki looks at Victor and says, "Victor I wish we had time for that but we need to start packing to leave. Besides we will have plenty of time to be intimate with each other in Hawaii. Victor agrees with her and they start to pack. As they finish packing, Victor takes Nikki into his arms and tells her he can't wait for the vacation to begin. "We won't have anyone to interfere with our family's happiness for a few weeks."

**CHAPTER 3: THE ROAD TO HEALING:**

As the Newman's are finishing their breakfast, Victor lets everyone know that the jet is already to go when they are. They all stand up and head out to the limo. As they arrive, Nikki looks at Victor and states, "Come on Mr. Newman let's go make new memories with our family." While flying in the jet, Nikki, Victoria, Nick, Phyllis, JT and the grandchildren are talking about the things everyone has planned once they arrive. Meanwhile, Victor is sitting by himself looking out the window. Victor is having flashbacks to the day he met Nikki, their first wedding, Nikki telling him she was pregnant with both children and their last marriage. Nikki noticing Victor out in space walks over to him and says, "Victor, Victor." He comes back to and looks at Nikki. He stares at her and notices how radiant she looks especially when the sun is shining on her. Nikki tells Victor that she doesn't like to see him sitting by himself. Victor tells her that he was reminiscing about their life together, and one thing was always in common in all of the memories that through the good and bad we've always been there for each other." Nikki sits right next to him and gives him a hug and moves in closer and kisses him on the lips. As Victor and Nikki are looking into each others eyes, the pilot is telling everyone to buckle in because they are about to descend. As Nikki is buckling in Victor reaches over to hold both of her hands in his. He looks into her eyes with so much love in his eyes, and says, "Mrs. Newman lets go make new memories with each other and our family."

**CHAPTER 4: A NEW BEGINNING FOR THE NEWMAN FAMILY:**

As all the family is descending the plane, Nikki and Victor are holding hands. Victor states, "May I steal one more kiss from you?" Nikki says, "You don't have to ask you know that you may. Besides I enjoy kissing you. As they start to kiss, Victoria grabs her camera and takes a picture of her parents. Nick asks what she's doing, and Victoria says, "Making new memories for the Newman family." Victor and Nikki continue to leave the jet still holding hands, and notice that the rest of the family is waiting for them. Victor asks, "Is everyone ready to check into the hotel?" Everyone in unison says yes. Victor looks at Nikki and says, "We have a very beautiful family." Nikki says, "Yes we do." As they enter the hotel they all go and check in.

After checking in, Victoria and Nick as their parents if its ok if they put Reed and Summer down for a nap while the rest of the them take naps. Victor and Nikki tell them that it's ok because they are tired also. As Victor and Nikki start walking up to their suite, Victor tells her that before she opens the door to wait outside. As Nikki is standing in front of their suite, Victor opens up the door and puts the luggage in the room. He walks back out into the hallway and picks Nikki up and carries her into their suite. As soon as both of them are in the room, Nikki starts to unpack their luggage, and Victor goes to the CD player to put on a song.

He walks up behind Nikki as Kenny Chesney; "You had me at Hello" begins to play. He turns Nikki around and says to her, "When I heard this song, it reminded me of the first time we met. May I have this dance with you?" Nikki with tears in her eyes, says, "Yes, Victor you may have the first, last and all the other dances in between." As they start to dance, Victor states, "When I first heard this song I remember seeing you for the first time on stage. We've been through a lot since then but we always seem to come back to each other. I've missed you so very much in my life this past year, Nikki." Victor starts to kiss Nikki's neck as they continue to dance. Nikki says, "Oh, Victor I've longed for this." As the music ends, Victor leads Nikki to the bed. They start to kiss again. Victor starts to kiss Nikki's neck again, and starts to move her up the bed to the pillows. He starts to undress her and she undresses him. They end up making love with so much passion between them. Victor is holding her in his arms and says, "I've always enjoyed this with you. There is so much passion and love between us." Nikki states, "Me too, and if this is how our vacation is going to begin I don't see any problems with you and I continuing to strengthen our relationship."

Nikki gets out of the bed and heads to the bathroom. She turns on the water and begins to take a shower. All of a sudden, the curtain moves and Victor steps in. Nikki looks at him with a mischievous smile and says, "Is this how it's going to be every time I take a shower you will end up taking one with me?" Victor has a huge smile on his face and says, "I want to be close too the woman I fell in love with so many years ago. I enjoy taking a shower with you." Nikki stands closer to Victor and starts to kiss his back, neck and chest area. Victor says, "Are you trying to seduce me Mrs. Newman?" Nikki says hoarsely, "I can't get enough of you." They make love again. As the water gets cold, Nikki looks at Victor and states, "I think we took a long enough shower if the water is getting cold. I love you so very much Victor." He looks at her and says, "I've always loved you and I continue to love you each and everyday." With that they step out of the shower and put their robes on.

Victor tells her that they should call the kids to see if they want to meet for lunch. Nikki tells him for some reason she has an appetite. They both start to laugh and Nikki calls Victoria's suite. Victoria answers and says, "We were wondering when we would hear from both of you." Nikki says, "Very funny. We are wondering if all of you wanted to meet for lunch. Victoria says that she'll speak for everyone and say yes we'd love to. We will all meet downstairs.

**CHAPTER 5: A DAY FOR HEALING:**

As all the Newman's meet in the lounge, Victoria looks at her parents and notices something different about them. Nick looks at his sister and notices it also. Victoria and Nick say at the same time, "Mom and Dad are you alright? There is something different about the two of you." Victor says, "Your mom and I are enjoying our time together." Victoria with a huge grin states, "Yeah sure, we weren't born yesterday." Nikki says, "Victoria it's true. Don't read anything more than what is there." Victoria says, "I know but it's always been a lifetime dream of ours that eventually the two of you would be together forever ever since the last divorce that shouldn't have happened to begin with." Victor says, "Your mom and I finally realize that there is no one else out there for us and we also know we belong together." "So what's going to happen once we go home? Victoria says. Nikki states, "We will still be together but the difference is all of us will be living at the ranch once we win it back."

As they start to order their food, Victor asks everyone what their plans are for the rest of the day. Victoria and Nick tell them that they are going to start touring the island. Victor tells them that he and Nikki are going to walk around the island and Nikki says, "And get some sun." Victor looks at Nikki and she gives him a wink. As they start to eat, Nick states that it feels like old days with the entire family eating together. Victor, "This family has been through too many hard times and not enough good times. This time is going to be different once we all return home. We aren't going home to go our separate ways, we will be returning to the Newman Ranch where we/our family belong once we get it back." He looks over at Nikki as she has a huge smile on her face and she repeats "our home."

Victoria states, "Once we win back the ranch we should have more family dinners like this not just at the main house, but each of our homes." Nick states, "Yeah sounds good we also could have barbeques and swim nights." Nikki, "Boy the way you two are talking we'll never be separated." Victor states, "That's because none of us want to be separated again, especially me. I never want to feel so alone as long as I live." Nikki looks at him and grabs his hand and tells him that she'll never abandon him or this family. "I've been in love with you for more than 25 years and this time I'm keeping you only for me and the rest of our lives." Victoria, "Oh, oh, daddy you and mom for life sounds great for Nicholas and me." As they finish eating lunch Nick tells them to meet back here at 6pm for dinner his treat. Everyone agrees and stands up to leave. Victor takes a hold of Nikki's hand as they start their afternoon together.

**CHAPTER 6: SPENDING QUALITY TIME TOGETHER**

Victor and Nikki start walking away still holding hands. As they stroll around the island, Nikki looks at Victor and asks, "Victor, did you ever think that you and I would've been married three different times and here we are trying again?" Victor states, "I had wished form the first marriage we would've made it work, unfortunately events happened and I was dumb back then in letting you go so easily. I mean I divorced you when you were pregnant with Nicholas how low is that?" Nikki tells him that at the time he thought it was the right choice in his life. Victor repeats, "I divorced you when you were pregnant with my child." Nikki stops Victor and while holding both of his hands looks him in the eyes and says, "Yes Victor you did but obviously the children and I made it through just fine. It's not like you weren't ever around, you were always there when I needed you. Don't torture yourself with the past mistakes, we can't change our past. All we can do is learn from them and work on our future together.

As they start walking again along the beach, Victor states, "Look at how beautiful the landscape is it's just breathtaking. Almost as beautiful as the woman I'm with." Nikki agrees that the landscape is beautiful and tells him that he can be so sweet. As they continue on, Victor sees an older couple holding hands and he looks at Nikki. Nikki states, "That's going to be us in a few years." Victor states, "It will be this time. Once we get married again, we won't be getting a divorce again no matter what the circumstances and problems are we will work through all of it. I'm tired of being alone and away from you." Nikki states, "I'm sure the judge is sick of seeing us." They both look at each other and start to laugh together. Victor starts to stare at Nikki and she turns to look at Victor. He tells her she's so beautiful. "I can't believe that I allowed someone so close and who means the world to me to slip away so easily so many times. You know I've always wondered what our life would've been like if we would've remained married since the beginning. I wonder if our children would've grown up differently. I also know you and I would've made more cute Newman babies." Nikki says, "Victor I know we would've made more babies because I wanted a bigger family with you." Victor states, "I know I did too. Every time we weren't together you were never far from my mind. I'd even have fantasies about us." Nikki tells him that it was the same for her. She states, "I even had fantasies of you walking in the front door at telling me it was a mistake and you wanted to come back home to your family." Victor tells her that it won't be a fantasy anymore because he will be coming home to her and the family every night. He stops Nikki and puts his hands on her cheeks and kisses her so passionately. He continues to look her in the eyes as she notices a twinkle of naughtiness in his eyes. He states, "I wish it were dark so no one would notice what I would love to do to you here on the beach." Nikki asks him if he's trying to seduce her. Victor states, "I'm always so vulnerable around you Nikki, I can't help myself." Nikki reminds him that there's always later.

She winks at him and says that they need to start heading back because it's 5pm, and they need to meet the family at 6 for dinner. As they enter their suite Nikki heads right to the bathroom to take a shower. As she enters the shower, Victor follows her in and they end up making love. As the shower ends they start to get dressed. Victor wears a suit and Nikki wears a short cocktail dress. Victor tells her that she looks gorgeous and looks like a goddess in that dress. She thanks him as they head downstairs. As they approach their family, Nikki notices Victor is just gleaming. She stops him and asks him why he's just gleaming. He tells her because he can't believe that she fell in love with him and that they made this beautiful family. He gives her a kiss on the cheek as a flash goes off. They both look at Victoria who says, "I can't help myself. I love seeing the two of you this way, it's about time our parents are truly happy."

As Victor and Nikki sit down to enjoy their dinner with their family; Victor asks everyone what they did today. They each take a turn explaining what they did and how much fun each of them had. Victoria asks her parents what they did today, and Victor states that they walked along the beach and talked. Victoria tells them that she can't believe their entire family is united like this; this is the way the Newman's should always be. Everyone agrees with her. As they all finish eating, Nick and Phyllis say they are turning in for the night, and Victoria and JT agree. They give everyone a hug and kiss and tell them they will see them tomorrow. As their family leaves, Victor notices other couples starting to dance. He asks Nikki if he could have this dance and she tells him only with you. As they walk onto the dance floor, Nikki starts to hear a familiar song about to be played. Victor and Nikki start to dance. He notices that Nikki having tears in her eyes, and realizes what song is being played. They continue to dance and Victor brings her closer to him as she notices tears in his eyes. Victor tells Nikki that after the dance he'd like to go back to the suite and relax with her. Nikki just smiles and tells him that he is full of surprises. He tells her only to the woman he's loved his entire life. Their song ends and they head upstairs to their suite holding hands.

**CHAPTER 7: A SWEET SEDUCTION**

They enter the suite and Victor tells her to come here. Nikki goes by him and he wraps his arms around her. Nikki looks at Victor and notices the mischievousness in his eyes. "What are you up to?" Nikki says. Victor tells her that he misses her so much. Nikki tells him she couldn't tell with all the passion I feel between us right now. With that he starts to undress her and she undresses him. They start kissing passionately having the hunger and passion start to grow inside both of them. They both give in to their passion and begin making love. As they are lying in the bed, Victor says "You know it's funny we have problems working out our marriages, but when it comes to the passion between us we have no problems." Nikki, "Strange isn't it?" Nikki snuggles up to Victor and whispers, "I love you so much Victor; I've loved you from the beginning." Victor says, "I've always loved you Nikki." With that, Nikki and Victor fall asleep in each other's arms.

**CHAPTER 8: THE FOLLOWING DAY**

Nikki wakes up startled and looks over next to her to see Victor lying next to her. Nikki says, "Oh thank God." Victor wakes up and looks at Nikki and notices a strange expression on her face. Victor asks her what's wrong. Nikki looks at him and says, "I'm just thankful you're right here next to me because I had a nightmare that this entire vacation was a dream because you left me to go back to Ashley." Victor pulls Nikki to him and states, "My sweetheart, I made that mistake twice and I'll never do that again. You are my true love and the only woman I want in my life from now on. My darling you are stuck with me." Nikki smiles at him and says, "I've never considered it being stuck with you. I consider it a blessing that after all the heartache we've been through the past two years we're finally reunited. I never thought after hurting you so bad with the David fiasco that you would want me back in your life." Victor looks her in the eyes and says, "My sweet love, don't bring that evil character up in this conversation. We both made mistakes; you had one indiscretion and I had a lot more than that in our past marriages. We're moving on and truly becoming one because I don't think either of us could handle another divorce. We're getting older and there's no one else on this earth that are our soul mates than each other. I've always adored and loved you. We both know that we can't live without each other. I finally learned that lesson in the hospital as I noticed you were always there."

As they continue to talk, Nick calls and asks if they want to meet for breakfast. Victor and Nikki say they'll be down shortly. Victoria asks what they said and Nick says, "They'll be down shortly." Victoria gets a huge smile on her face and looks at Nick and says, "I know you're wondering the same thing. You're wondering and as I am wondering if we interrupted them perhaps?" Nick tells Victoria he wasn't thinking that at all. Their families start to head downstairs to meet up with Victor and Nikki.

Meanwhile back in their suite; after a shower together, Victor and Nikki are getting ready to meet their family. Victor asks Nikki what she'd like to do today and Nikki suggests getting some suntan down at the beach with our family. Victor tells her that would be a great idea. They head downstairs to meet their family for breakfast. As they find their family they sit down at the table. Victoria looks at her parents and says, "I hope we weren't interrupting something." Nikki tells her that she and Victor were just talking upstairs. Victoria asks if that's what they are calling it now. Victor tells Victoria even if they were doing something intimate it's between them. As they start to order breakfast, Victor suggests to the family that today he would like them to go to the beach to get some suntan and spend time together as a family. They all agree and say they'll get ready after breakfast.

**CHAPTER 9: FAMILY MEMORIES**

As the entire family starts to walk to the beach, Victor and Nikki are holding hands. They find a good spot for all of them to enjoy. As they prepare to get comfortable, the children and grandchildren decide to go swimming. Nikki looks at Victor and tells him that her family is the most important part of her life. Victor asks if she has enough sunscreen on because he knows she burns easily. Nikki tells him that she does. The kids and grandkids come back and Victoria has a suggestion. She says that they should reminisce about family memories. They all agree that it would be fun and Noah states, "Yes then I can learn more Newman family secrets." Victoria says that she'll start. She brings up remembering her parents first marriage, and how mom looked like a princess. "Nick, do you remember going out into the woods on the property and trying to help find the perfect Christmas tree with dad?" Nick tells them he remembers when mom and dad went away for a few days and Vick and I found out from Miguel and I ordered the biggest breakfast Miguel could make because mom wasn't there. Nikki tells them her favorite memory of all time was when her children were born and the joy they brought into her life. Victor tells them his favorite was the birth of his children and grandchildren and the pool parties and just spending time together as a family. Victor states, "The one regret I have is that I wasn't around enough when the two of you were growing up. I mean we sent the two of you off to boarding school when you should have remained at home with your two biological parents raising you." Victoria states, "Daddy, it's not like you weren't around for us. You were in your own way and mom had Jack to help raise us. I think Nick and I turned out fine and yes I do wish that both of our parents raised us, but that's not how it was." Nick states, "You were there for us when we needed you the most. At the time, you and mom felt that boarding school was the best option for us." Victoria says, "Daddy, we can't change the past. All we can do is move forward and learn from it. You and mom have the future to look forward to. Nikki states, "Victor as long as we have our health, each other and our family that's all that matters. Besides, I don't plan on going anywhere so you are stuck with me and the children. I want to enjoy our time together and watch the grandchildren grow up. I can't wait to start our life together at our ranch with our children and grandchildren beside us." Victor leans towards her and puts his arms around her and gives her a kiss. Victor asks if everyone is ready to get eat because "tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us when we head home and take back what's rightfully the Newman's."

**CHAPTER 10: THE FINAL NIGHT BEFORE HEADING HOME**

As the Newman's head back to the hotel, they all agree they need to go get ready. Victor and Nikki head back to their suite holding hands. As they enter, Victor tells her since this is the last night they should take advantage of the hot tub. Nikki picks up her robe and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. As she enters the shower, the curtain opens and Victor steps in. He starts to kiss Nikki's neck and Nikki states, "I was wondering when you would show up for our annual shower together." Victor turns her around and continues to kiss her neck. He pulls her closer to him and they begin making love. Once the water starts to get cold, Victor wraps a towel around Nikki and she does the same to him. As they begin to get dressed he puts on a suit and she puts on a blue low-cut cocktail dress. Victor comes up to her and says, "You look ravishing this evening. I still can't believe that after all these years; my heart still skips a beat whenever I see you." Nikki says, "Why thank you Victor and I can't believe that after all these years, you and I keep coming back to each other. I'm so blessed to have you in my life and knowing that my heart keeps melting every time I'm in your arms. I love you so much." He comes up to her and states, "I've loved you with my entire heart, Nikki." They decide to head downstairs before they get questioned by the kids what took so long.

As they enter the lounge, they notice that they are the first to arrive. The waiter comes up to them and asks, "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Newman?" Victor tells him they are and the waiter says that there is a special table set up for the two of them. Nikki tells him that they are supposed to be meeting their family here. The waiter tells them that the kids say, "enjoy your dinner on us mom and dad we love you." Victor pulls out the chair for Nikki and he sits down right next to her. The waiter asks if they want some wine and Victor asks for sparkling grape juice. Nikki says, "I can't believe our children ditched us like this." Victor states, "Does it surprise you that they did this?" Nikki tells him that it doesn't. They start to eat and Victor just keeps staring at her. She looks at him and asks, "Victor why aren't you eating your dinner but continue to stare at me?" Victor states, "I can't believe someone like you fell in love with me all those years ago. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want to thank you for all the blessing you have given me especially our family. Now we have the rest of our lives to enjoy each other and share special moments like this." As they finish eating, Nikki notices that couples are starting to dance. She looks at Victor and says, "Shall we dance to finish off this perfect evening?" He stands up and pulls out her chair for her and takes her onto the dance floor. As they start to dance, the song "Remember When" starts to play. Nikki states, "Well this is a fitting song for the two of us. This is has been the best two weeks you and I have shared in a long time. You and I have a wonderful love story and I'm looking forward to adding more chapters to it." As the song ends, Victor kisses Nikki's cheek and tells her that they will continue this upstairs in the hot tub. They leave the dance floor and go to their suite.

As they enter, Nikki tells Victor she's going to change into something more comfortable. She goes into the bathroom and returns wearing a white see through nightgown and sees Victor in just shorts. He walks up to her and says, "Mrs. Newman are you trying to get me all hot and bothered because it's definitely working with you wearing that." Nikki says innocently, "All I wanted to do was get comfortable." Victor puts his arms around her and tells her she is the only one that can arouse him like this. He starts to take off the nightgown and starts to kiss her all over. Nikki takes Victor's shorts off and starts to kiss him all over. Victor tells her he thinks they should continue this in the hot tub. He gets the hot tub ready as Nikki is continuing to kiss his neck and back. He steps in and grabs her hands and brings her into the hot tub with him. He starts to kiss her neck again. Nikki "Oh Victor, this is so right. I hope we can stay like this forever." He tells Nikki that "It will always be like this for us. I've wanted you since the first night I saw you and have wanted you ever since." She starts to kiss his neck and chest and Victor sits on the edge of the hot tub and brings Nikki in closer to him. They begin to make love with so much passion that they've always felt for one another. After, both Nikki and Victor are breathless and he says, "I hate to break up this perfect evening but we should get some sleep for our long trip home tomorrow."

As they both get out of the hot tub, Victor hands her a robe and he puts his on. They both lay down in the bed. Victor holds Nikki in his arms and says, "We have so much passion between us. You've made this vacation so magical for me and our family." Nikki says, "Victor this was your idea for the vacation." Victor says, "I planned some of the vacation all the in between that was your idea. Thank you for the beginning of the rest of our life. I can't wait to make more memories with the only mother of my children. You know I love saying that." Good night my sweet love. Victor reaches over and gives Nikki the longest kiss they've ever shared. As they drift off to sleep Victor continues to hold Nikki.

**CHAPTER 11: HEADING HOME AS A FAMILY**

As the sun is beginning to shine into their suite, Victor kisses Nikki's cheek. She starts to stir and he says, "Good morning my sweetheart." Nikki says, "Good morning what a nice way to wake up being lavished with kisses by you. What time is it?" Victor tells her its 10am. Nikki tells him they should start getting ready before the kids start looking for us. As they get out of bed the phone rings. Victor answers it and its Victoria asking if they would like to meet them for breakfast before they leave for the airport. Victor tells her they will be down in a few minutes. As they continue to get dressed and Nikki starts to pack their stuff, Victor comes up to her and tells her how beautiful she looks this morning. Nikki says, "Why thank you Mr. Newman. I want to thank you for the most enjoyable vacation that we have shared in a long time." He comes up to Nikki and says, "You only deserve the best my love." Victor tells Nikki he'll carry the luggage down. They leave their hotel suite and head to the lounge to meet the family.

Once they arrive at the table, Victoria looks at her mom and says, "What happened?" Nikki says, "Nothing happened your father and I had a very long evening together. We want to thank you for dinner last night. It was a wonderful way to end the vacation for us." Nick looks at Victor and tells him good job. "Mom looks worn out." Victor says, "Thank you my boy." The four of them start to laugh. Everyone thanks Victor for a wonderful and relaxing vacation and tell them that they are ready to take down Ashley and Adam to gain NE and the ranch back. As the Newman family finishes eating, Nikki looks at Victor and says, "Thank you for the vacation again. Our family is finally united and ready to take back what's rightfully ours." Victor leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Victor lets them know that the jet is already to go. All of them grab their luggage and head out after checking out. Victoria and JT are holding hands and holding onto Reed. Nicholas and Phyllis are holding hands and Noah and Summer are holding hands. Nikki and Victor walk behind them holding hands and Victor says, "My sweet love lets go home and start our new life together."


End file.
